Main:Shilese Jones
Seattle, Washington, USA |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Future Gymnastics; Buckeye Gymnastics, Auburn Gymnastics (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Christian Gallardo; Kittia Carpenter, Brent and Lauren Phelps (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Shilese Jones (born July 26 in Seattle, WA) is an elite American gymnast. She trained at Auburn Gymnastics under Brent and Lauren Phelps, and moved to train under Kittia Carpenter at Buckeye Gymnastics in early 2015, before moving again to Future Gymnastics to train under Christian Gallardo. As a junior, she competed a 1½ twist front tuck out tumbling pass on floor exercise, which is not currently in the Code of Points. Her younger sister, Amari, is also a gymnast. Junior Career 2013-2014 Jones competed at the U.S. Challenge, winning gold on vault, and bronze in the all-around and on floor. At the 2014 Junior Olympic Nationals, she placed seventh on vault. She qualified elite over the summer and completed at the American Classic, placing fourth on vault and twenty-ninth in the all-around. At the U.S. Classic she placed seventh on vault, ninth on floor, and fourteenth in the all-around, qualifying to her first Junior Nationals. There, she placed twelfth on vault, fourteenth on floor, and twentieth on bars and in the all-around. 2015 In January, Jones left her old gym to train at Buckeye Gymnastics with National Team members Nia Dennis and Gabby Douglas.move to Buckeye She competed at the American Classic in late May, winning silver on vault, and placing eleventh in the all-around, twelfth on bars and floor, and nineteenth on beam. Jones competed at the U.S. Classic in late July, placing sixth in the all-around, vault, floor exercise, fourteenth on bars, and nineteenth on beam. In August, she competed at the Junior Nationals, placing ninth on vault and tenth in the all-around. 2016 Jones competed at the American Classic in May, placing fourteenth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing seventh on vault, seventeenth on uneven bars, eighteenth on floor, nineteenth in the all-around, and thirty-eighth on balance beam. She went on to compete at the U.S. National Championships, winning bronze on vault and floor and placing seventh in the all-around, fourteenth on uneven bars, and twentieth on balance beam. 2017 Jones competed at the American Classic in July, placing tenth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the U.S. Classic, placing fourth on floor, seventh in the all-around and on vault, sixteenth on balance beam, and eighteenth on the uneven bars. She was set to compete at the National Championships, but sustained a knee injury in podium training and withdrew.injury Senior Career 2018 Jones made the move from Buckeye to Future Gymnastics and made her senior debut at the American Classic in July, where she overcame a fall on balance beam to win the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning silver on vault, and placing fourth in the all-around, fifth on floor exercise, sixth on uneven bars, and eleventh on balance beam. She qualified to her first senior National Championships, placing fifth in the all-around, sixth on uneven bars, seventh on floor exercise, and tenth on balance beam. She was named to the National Team. She was also named to the American team for the Pan American Championships, helping the team win gold. 2019 At a National Team training camp in February, Jones was named to the U.S. team for the City of Jesolo Trophy in early March. She contributed to the team's gold medal finish and placed ninth in the all-around. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing ninth in the all-around, tenth on floor, eleventh on bars, and fourteenth on beam. Following the competition, she was named the alternate to the U.S. team for the Pan American Games.Pan Ams alternate In August, Jones competed at the National Championships, placing fifth on vault, ninth on floor, eleventh on beam, twelfth in the all-around, and fourteenth on bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Fistfulla Drums"/ "Fatespinner Drums" by Two Steps From Hell 2018 - "Ballistic" by District 78 References